User blog:SibunaSeason34/My Opinion Blog 2015
^ I just made it and I had nowhere to upload it to, so never mind. ^ Hi, guys! I'm doing my first opinion blog about nothing other than the users of this wikia. Now - before I start, I want to warn you that I may not know a lot about you so I don't want you to get mad. There are people over here who I know very well as well as people who I know nothing about. So I'm just gonna give a few sentences for each person. First goes the people who have already left. IMPORTANT NOTE: If I forgot you that doesn't mean you're not important to me, please remember that. It's just that there are just so many peeps on this wikia that I can't remember every single one and that has nothing to do with you, my stupid memory to blame. DanBing - We've got quite good friends over the past year and I've gained my respect to you. You changed tons of amazing things in this wikia and I really love it. First of all, I wanna kill you for not kidnapping Corbierre when you were at the Allerton towers. Yes, guys, you heard it right. Dan visit the Amun Academic Boarding School this morning! How fucking more jelous can I get... Anyways, you're an amazing friend and yeah. Thanks for looking after all the wikia peeps. :) SinnerOfRandomness - Gosh, Haley, it's truly different over here when you left. You kind of was the person who couldn't be compared to anyone, and to be honest, that's a good thing. We had small meaningless fights overall but in the other hand - they even made us closer to each other. You're honestly such an amazing writer, whether you write romance or not, it doesn't change you. I loved reading your creepypastas even though I only got a chance to read like 2 or 3. That was enough for me to spot your talent. And also - you're freaking hilarious, and that's another thing that I just needed to say. I'd say more but I already did on the DMs on twitter which you already read, so. :) DaGrandeSibuna - Rom, I bet you already know how much this community misses you. On the other hand - you didn't officialy leave just yet because you pointed out that this place is like your 2nd home, and you still come over here like Dan from time to time to see what goes on, and we all are happy to see you whenever you're on. Now, what can I say... We've been friends since forever, okay? At least it seems that way. We've interacted with each other on Twitter, Wattpad, Facebook, ask.fm or wherever the heck possible, and I've realized you are obviously an amazing person and friend and you care so much about others. I also respect you that you're so mature for a 16 year old and you always find the positive in the negative. That's a plus. I also freaking love your fanfictions, mostly Downhearted ''and ''Hope, they really inspire me. Really hoping to see you more over here and on twitter. :) ....I do remember somebody else leaving, omg, who was it.... *facepalm* Love~Leigh Grandé '- Taylor! You didn't exactly leave and we still get in touch through the Eye Candy wikia and I just wanted to say that you're an amazing person, you are funny, you are smart, you share the same television interests like me, such as TVD, Sam & Cat, Eye Candy, House of Anubis - blah, blah, blah. You're a really great person to talk to. :) '''CDragon13 '- Belle... We don't really know each other well to be honest, and I'm determined to get in touch a bit more often in the future. But from the first look, you seem like a really nice, cool & friendly girl and you have always been really nice to me and the other users, despite a little drama over the tumblr which I'm not going to discuss right now. We haven't talked for a while and I gotta say I miss you. :) 'Shade234 '- I don't remember the last time talking you and I just really don't remember if I ever got to talk to you, but I love your fanfiction ''Heavy Rain ''and I hope you continue. :) '''Sibunaalways - Steph, we only sometimes get to talk and I know you're one of the newbies in the wikia, so I'm hoping to get to know you more in the future. But you're editing pages quite a lot lately, so that's a big plus. :) JamberLuv4Ever '''- You are so amazing! Seriously. You haven't been active for a while now and that's quite sad but I do understand that you're busy and don't have a lot of time to come. Anyways, you are one of the most friendliest people over here, honestly, and I'm glad I got to know you. You didn't exactly leave but I remember you saying you won't be very active anymore and that's completely understandable. But anyway, I think you're really funny, you ship Jamber a lot and to be honest, I ship them too. (as friends, but I don't think that's the point here) I'm hoping you'll come online more often in the future. :) '''Corbierr - Here we go. ''I have no words for you, you're just... I don't know, it's just... Fun! It's fun to talk to such an amazing person like you. I don't know if it's just me but you're like one of the most talkable human beings I have ever talked to and no, that's not an insult in any way, in fact, I love people who like to talk. I don't know, but we like never stop talking... I guess... Unless I piss you off, haha. But anyway. I always find it interesting to discuss with you the problems that mattered in the show, as well as the friendships and the character developments, and you like always find something to blog about and express it so freaking amazingly, something I can never manage to do. So yeah. 100% respect. But other than being probably the best admin ever, you and your personality is something... I don't even know how to find the right words to describe you. See, you always understand what people are going through & you always try to help them out no matter what, and that's one of the most beautiful characteristics a person could ever have. I'm honest. Also, it's amazing to write ''Artemis with you because you just like - always have ideas. You always know how to make them work, you always have the motivation to write, something I don't have, and it just seems like... Okay, enough for now. I just truly appreciate all what you're doing because of those things. You are an amazing person. You mark my words, sis. And I'm looking forward to writing new chapters of AABS right now. We shall make sure of that, right, Corbierre? (I feel like Victor now, I'm sorry. :D) :) HouseofAnubisFan -''' Despite all the fights we had last year, all the arguments we shared, all the insults we threw each other, it was all in 2014 and right now, we both agreed it's going to stop. It's a new start of our friendship, that's what you said and I highly appreciate that you're planning on changing, not really for others but for yourself mostly. And recovery is sometimes a good thing, it's the matter of how you try to express it. Listen, I wanna leave behind all the mean things we said to each other in the past and focus on now, on the future. You are an amazing friend Theresa and I must show you that. One advice to you - don't give celebrities FFs, it's not the way you'll get noticed. Anyway. You are such an amazing editor and I highly place my bet that you're going to be the next admin, since the other people on the list got a little inactive in the past few months. I think you'll do it great being an admin, because you deserve it. You're like always online apart from when you're working, haha. But anyways, thank you for always caring about other people, I just want to warn you that my and Ibrahim's jokes can sometimes hurt but they really don't mean to offend you, it's just the way sarcasm works, so yeah. :) 'LittleIrish* '- Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie... Lol... I'm sorry for always calling you Iris... I know it's not your name but I'm bad with remembering some things, mostly when it comes to names unless I actually met you in real life, so yeah. Moving on. You are really interesting. And I'm not saying it just so I can make this blog more longer, it's because I mean it. It's really fun talking to you even though we barely do that anymore, but I do think you're a really friendly person and I mean it. I remember us having some tiny little arguments (I almost wrote elephants, wtf) but I do realize they didn't affect our friendship in any way, and I'm happy. I'd like to get to know you better, I mean, yeah, I know you're friendly and all but I do now basically nothing about you just yet and I'd love to get to know you more, you know, talk more & all. But after all, like I said, you seem like a really interesting person and I'd love to talk a bit more often. :) '''Edcakes - the last, but not the worst. Lia. Lia. Lia... Hi! :D You really are a great friend. I mean I don't wanna be so repetetive but I can't write an opinion without saying these kind of things. You love pancakes, you love Eddie, you love Harry Potter, what else is there to say? Oh yeah, MANY of other things to say. I'm just happy to be able to talk with you because you know why? You understand. You interact. You discuss. You share. You help. It's just amazing, I don't know how a person can be this supportive to a wikia. Seriously. Whenever there's a contest you try your best and help out, whenever you find something to edit - you do, I just don't know, you seem like a really helpful and understanding person and as I said - I'm glad I know you. On the other hand, your personality is also something that I should discuss about. You always listen, you try to help and you always understand the problems in our wikia and try your best to help them, whether they're about creating the wikia a better place or personal problems that are 'haunting' the users. I'm just happy that you're my friend and I'm really excited about planning the community involvement projects with you, such as the riddle competition, as well as the HOA wiki awards 2015 etc... I'm happy to be your friend. :) Bailey, if you're reading this, your opinion will be written down in the comments! That's it - for now. If you still want me to write an opinion about you, please don't get mad, just write something down in the comments and I'll reply to you with another long ass paragraph! :D Thanks for reading, hope this cheered you up in case your day wasn't as good as you wanted it to be. Have a nice weekend! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts